marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Gem (Joint Venture)
Danielle Cage is the daughter of Luke Cage and Jessica Jones. This is the version of the character who appears in the Joint Venture Universe's "Days of Future Past" timeline. History Champion in Training On the streets of New York, well beneath the notice of the cosmic-threat-stomping Avengers, the science of the Future Foundation, and outside the mutant concerns of the X-Men, a small team of "street-level supers" fights crime in New York City, using their various powers and their street-smarts to solve the problems of the common man. These Champions of the common man tend to stay separate from the larger concerns of the superhero world, instead focusing on what they believe really matters: the protection of the citizens of New York. Over time, the team grew into a small family, the bonds of friendship and camaraderie going deeper than blood. Danielle Cage was born into this small family, the daughter of Luke Cage and Jessica Jones. Froma very early age she displayed a desire and an aptitude for joining "the family business" training under her godfather Danny Rand, the master of the K'un Lun fighting style known as the Iron Fist, and her "cousin" former FBI Angela del Toro, the White Tiger. Her mother, a former private detective, made sure to nurture a healthy degree of inquisitiveness and intelligence in Dani, and her father kept her in touch with the people, trying to give her as normal a life as she could have. Unfortunately, normalcy was a luxury that would soon be ripped from her, along with much of her family. Days of Future Past When anti-mutant politician Graydon Creed was assassinated by an unknown mutant, the American people turned against all mutants. When the Sentinels -- mutant-hunting robots and cyborgs that came in a variety of sizes -- first began taking over, equipped with scanning technology that identified baseline humans and mutants alike, most of the Champions were safe; their powers were either artificial or mystical in nature. They used this to their advantage to smuggle innocent mutants out of the country to safe havens in Canada, Britain, Spain, Madripoor, and the newly-liberated Genosha, while simultaneously weakening the Sentinels' forces with hit-and-run tactics. This was in stark contrast to the X-Men and Avengers' flashy, attention-grabbing open warfare, and by coordinating their attacks with the larger superteams', the Champions could operate far more effectively at the street level than either of the other two teams. Nick Fury, the director of S.H.I.E.L.D, was so impressed that he offered the Champions a base -- not aboard the Helicarrier, as that would have been counterporductive to their M.O. and goals, but an old SHIELD headquarters under the United Nations building. Sadly, it was only a few short years after the Champions moved into the U.N. SHIELD base that Danielle was coming into her own mutant powers -- as the daughter of two artificially augmented humans, it was almost preordained that she would inherit some powers, but the timing could not have been worse. Fallen Champions To Dani's horror, the Sentinels tracked her mutant signature to the Champions' hideout and attacked, destroying the UN building and burying their HQ under tons of rubble. Countless civilians died in that Sentinel attack, with nearly all of the Champions buried under the rubble. Only Dani, a grievously wounded Iron Fist, and his wife Misty Knight escaped the disaster, Danny expending the last of his Chi to teleport them to K'un L'un. There, he succumbed to his injuries, dying in the arms of the love of his life and the girl who'd been named for him. Dani blamed herself for the death of her family, cursing her powers for not being enough to save them. She immediately wanted to go back, to avenge their deaths by taking out as many Sentinels as she could, but Misty stopped her. Alone, Danielle might take out a few, maybe a few dozen, but there were hundreds of Sentinels -- and their human-sized cybernetic sleeper agents, Prime Sentinels -- with more being built all the time. What was needed, Misty argued, was for Danielle to be part of a greater whole, as she had been with the Champions. Avenging the Fallen Months would pass in K'un L'un, Danielle training day and night, honing her powers, developing her fighting skills. Eventually, the day came when she would be approached by none other than Captain America himself. The US, he said, was taking a beating from the Sentinels. They had lost many good people to the android invasion -- Iron Man, Namor, Black Widow, most of the Inhuman Royal Family, the Black Knight, all of the Fantastic Four, a good number of X-Men, even the Hulk and the SIlver Surfer -- and mutants like her were being corralled by the dozens and shipped to internment camps. Steve told Danielle that they needed every hand on deck that they could get, and Danielle had not only great power, but a level of martial arts mastery few had even approached since Iron Fist's death. Seeing this as her chance to avenge the deaths of her parents and family, Danielle joined the Avengers under the name "Power Gem," in honor of her parents. Desperation, Revelations To Be Disclosed Powers Danielle Cage is a mutant, the daughter of Jessica Jones and Luke Cage. Both her mother and her father had been artificially enhanced to superhuman levels -- Jessica by accident, Luke by an experiment conducted on him when he was in prison. Danielle's mutant status seemed to suggest these powers were genetic in origin; however, due to the unpredictable nature of genetic mutation, Danielle's powers are unlike either her mother's or her father's. Photokinesis: Danielle has the mutant power to generate and manipulate light in all its forms. * Illumination: She can generate light from her body, acting as a living light source. * Light Effects: ''Danielle can make various effects with her light powers. She can create colored liight shows to affect moods, strobe effects to blind her enemies, a hazy, fog-like "Light Mist" effect that obscures the surrounding area, and shapes of concentrated light in any form she chooses. * ''Dazzle: The first offensive move she learned, Danielle can combine various light effects in a sngle burst, to create a chaotic cascade of sparkling lights and colors that severely upsets the equilibrium of people who see it, and can disorients electronic sensors, like the ones the Sentinels use. * Holograms: By focusing her concentration and through absolute fine control of her power, Danielle can create holographic illusions of three-dimensional beings and objects. She often uses this for long-range communication. * Lasers: By concentrating, Danielle can focus her photokinesis into a thin, coherent beam of light, approximating a laser, with which she can cut or burn through virtually anything, given enough time and concentration. * Light-bending: ''Danielle, like the late Susan Richards, can bend the light around herself and others, making them appear invisible to the naked eye. This also works with most visual or UV scanners and cameras, though not thermal or infrared sensors. * ''Photon Blasts: Through intense practice with such masters as Iron Fist, Colleen Wing, and Daredevil, Danielle has been able to apply martial arts focus and chi principles to her light powers, enabling her to fire of solid, concussive hard-light energy blasts. * Photon Shield: Similarly to her photon blasts, Power Gem has the ability to create solid-light constructs around herself that can deflect or vaporize incoming attacks. This takes an intense degree of concentration, though, and she cannot do anything else while maintaining the shield. * Hard-Light Weaponry: ''Though it takes a degree of focus similar to her shields, Power Gem can create hard-light melee and ranged weapons in combat. * ''Photonic Energy Charge: ''Danielle learned that she could charge her physical body with photonic energy to lend her punches and kicks tremendous force, in a manner similar to the Iron Fist technique of her godfather, Danny Rand. She can even cause explosive releases of energy with these strikes with the force of a small bomb, enabling her to penetrate wood, stone, and some metals. * ''Photonic Flight: ''By creating a photonic coccoon around her body and manipulating it, Danielle can levitate, hover, and fly. Maintaining the field takes a great deal of concentration, but within it, she can fly at speeds too fast to be followed by the human eye with no ill effect. Her maximum height and velocity is unknown, though it's believed she could be capabel of interstellar flight with enough practice and willpower. ''Master Martial Artist: Taught by her godfather and the rest of the Champions, Danielle is proficient in many martial arts, including but not limited to: Shaolinquan, Judo, Aikido, Ninjutsu, Karate, Boxing, and even loose street fighting tactics. She is a skilled gymnast and acrobat capable of many aerial feats even without flying, and can locate and strike different pressure points on the human body to incapacitate, paralyze, severely injure, or kill a person. She has been trained in the use of almost all martial arts weapons. FInally, she is a master of meditation and relaxation techniques, and can enter a trance-like state to ignore pain and slow her heart rate. Multilingual: Thanks to her highly multicultural upbringing, Danielle speaks fluent K'un-Lun, English, Spanish, Chinese and Japanese. ''Bionic Fist: ''After a battle with the Sentinels in which she lost her left hand, a small group of Danielle's fellow heroes in the Avengers and the X-Men raided a Prime Sentinel factory. Following its destruction, the X-Men's technopath, Savant, stole the components to create for Dani a robotic left hand, similar to her godmother Misty Knight's bionic arm. This hand possesses superhuman strength and is constructed of an alloy designed to be resistant to her light powers, so that when she uses them she does not destroy it inadvertently. Weaknesses ''Concentration: ''To apply any of her powers beyong the basic generation of light, Power Gem is required to concentrate on what she is doing. The level of required concentration varies -- a simple force blast takes less focus than a sustained, tight-beamed laser or photonic flight, for example -- but if Danielle cannot concentrate for whatever reason, or becomes distracted, her powers cease to function as she wishes. Physical Condition: Power Gem is limited by the force of her will and the strength of her body. The more intense a light effect she tries to generate, or the longer she has to focus on a steady, intense output of photons, the greater a physical toll it will take on her. Notes * Though she is called "Power Gem", Danielle's powers are mutant, and possess nothing to do with gems of any kind. Her name is derived from her parents' codenames; her father Luke Cage, previously "Power Man", and her mother Jessica Jones, who had first been known as "Jewel". Category:X-Men: Joint Venture Category:Mutants Category:Female Characters Category:Chaotic Good Characters Category:Days of Future Past (Joint Venture) Category:Characters Category:Joint Venture characters Category:Combat Masters Category:Weapons Experts Category:Photokinesis Category:Energy Blasts Category:Illusion Creation Category:Force Field Generation Category:Lasers Category:Flight Category:Martial Artists Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Cybernetic Limbs Category:Construct Creation Category:Avengers (Joint Venture) Category:Champions (Joint Venture) Category:Joint Venture Universe Category:Xavier Secret Underground (Joint Venture)